


吉良吉影的平静生活

by Hankey



Category: Kira Yoshikage/JoJo Crazy Diamond, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankey/pseuds/Hankey
Summary: 吉良吉影的一个小小的传记（或许）吉良个人solo，试图分析吉良吉影从童年开始形成变态心理的过程和在无情命运下的悲惨生活。很多私设和想象，希望不要ooc





	吉良吉影的平静生活

第一章 一封1979年的来信  
亲爱的小影：  
恭喜你成功升上国中！虽然我的祝福来的晚了一些，这段时间美日关系复杂难测，跨洋信件更是受到无谓牵连，但是听到吉良吉广先生说你已经顺利入学，并已经安稳的度过了大半学期，我还是由衷的感到高兴！  
自你上一次来我美国的家做客，细数也过去四五年了。当时你还戴着小学生的黄色小帽子，个头才刚到我肚子，真的很难想象现在你又是什么模样！我常常和吉良先生说，你是一个卓尔不群的人。哈哈哈虽然这样说一个小孩子似乎太夸张了，但我能感觉到你与周围同辈甚至是在长辈中的出类拔萃。  
你八岁时第一次跟我学习围棋，虽然对于这种中国的棋类，我们俩都是门外汉，但是我自恃比你多玩了几年，本以为可以轻松获胜。事实上一开始我确实是这样，甚至有一些洋洋自得。但是后来我渐渐发现你的胜负比率似乎总是被控制在一个固定的范围。起先我没有在意，但是越玩越心惊。虽然我面上一片泰然平和，但其实手心里都是冷汗。原来我一直在你的掌握之中，你完全可以盘盘赢我，却总是会在我毫无察觉的时候故意输掉。  
你可能会奇怪我为什么突然提起这件当年都没有提起的事，那是因为吉良先生和我说你的成绩在班里也只是中等水平，属于那种最不起眼的位置，语气中似乎有点失望。我咋听也感到不解，你超出常人的智慧我早已察觉，按理说应该在学校名列前茅。但就在这时，我突然想起了你八岁与我下围棋的事，我原以为你当时只是顾及我的面子，但没想到这已经是你的人生之道！一个饱经风霜的中年人中庸处世不为怪，但是你在这样一个最喜欢炫耀的年龄，却早早找到了自己不寻常的“道”。我的心情久久难以平静，实在不知这是吉是凶。我知道你一直孤僻独立，不爱与同辈交往，一个人总是心事重重，坐在不起眼的角落里若有所思。所以我想，你表现出的这种超出年龄的中庸之道和自我克制或许是你超凡的智慧所致还是另有缘由?  
或许你不能完全理解我在说什么，甚至觉得我十分可笑。可我每每想到你，总是心乱如麻，似乎有种不祥的预感，又仿佛万能之主已经递出了暗示，我却迟迟不能理解。但这可能只是一个无子的中年人对小辈的多余担忧。  
对不起我说了一些有的没的，希望你不要因此困扰，虽然我不知道你为何要隐没自己的才能，但我真心希望你能好好的度过你的少年时代。我认为你是可以成为本世纪优秀人才的人！  
ps  
我一直在美国恭候你们一家人的来访，也非常渴望能再次见到你！  
铃木

第二章 童年  
1966年1月30日，我出生在杜王町这座平凡小城的一个平凡家庭，唯一稍显不寻常的那就是我是人们所谓的“老来子”。我出生时我父母已年纪不轻，喜得麟儿实是意外中的意外。后来我常常觉得，可能我后来的种种悲苦就是对这反常的报应。年纪如此大的人却还能生下孩子，这孩子生来血管里恐怕就带着异状。  
老来得子，我父母因此对我十分溺爱，印象里我从未受到过批评或者严厉的处罚，他们总是用他们温热厚重的手轻抚我的背，或者用手拍拍我的头，从没有暴跳如雷教训过我。因为那时我也实在很少犯错，安静，乖巧，聪明，有礼，这些从别的孩子家长口中说出的赞美之词常常落在我身上。别人总觉得我应该是一个家教很严的家庭教养出的孩子，其实正相反，我父母年事已高，少有余力管教我，更不要说事事都顺着我来。按理说我应该成为一个被宠坏的顽劣小孩，但我没有。  
我非常安静有礼，我知道对于一个年幼的孩子来说，这有点反常。我多次察觉老师异样的眼神在我身上停留。那个老师有一双小而细的手，她常常用它敲一敲我的桌子，然后担忧的对我说：“吉良同学，去和别的小朋友一起玩吧！”我总是敷衍的回应两声，到人群外围象征性的转上几圈再回到原位想我的事。  
我讨厌聒噪与结交，这都预示着无尽的麻烦和打扰。我很早就学会了和自己说话，或者和猫说话，这种交流不需要语言，一切都是安宁又平静的。我喜欢一个人平静的小日子。如果让我回忆我当时在想什么，我会说，其实什么也没有想。大部分时候我只是在仔细观察我的指甲和手指，我从各个角度看它，在心里描述它，从九岁起，我甚至开始记录每一天指甲的生长状况，然后再精心的修剪一番。我还看别人的手，然后在心里品评，我想我是天生的鉴手大师，我自有一套标准，能把所有人的手分为三六九等。我在心里一遍遍的回味着这些手的不同形态，想象着它们弯曲伸直，想象它们的触感和温度。这些让我想一天都不够，我哪有时间去搭理别人?  
但后来一件事让我意识到，我以为非常容易的平静生活其实障碍重重。那时我上国小一年级，学校的课程对我来说太过简单，我很容易的就拿到了年级的第一名。  
那天我坐在课桌旁，安安静静的摸我的手指。那天它的指甲有点长了，刺在柔软的指腹上有点刺刺的痛感，但我却觉得很舒服，就这样反复摩擦中体会着舒适的痛处。甚至忘记了时间，当我回过神来时，教室已经空空如也，门口站着我不认识的高年级学生。  
“你就是吉良吉影?”一个大个子来到我桌旁一把提起我的领子，其他几个人也跟过来，把我团团围住。那家伙的手又黑又大，手指上还有粗硬的短毛，让我一阵作呕，偏偏它又提着我的领子，抵着我的下巴。  
“怎么不敢说话了?我告诉你，别天天给我在学校里拽，你以为你是谁，天天一副神神在在目中无人的样子，我看你就是摆谱想勾搭小女孩吧！”另外一只手也举了起来，捏成拳头，对着我的脸。“还有，别以为自己考个第一就了不起了，告诉你，这第一本来该是我弟弟的，你肯定用了卑鄙的手段才拿了第一，我现在就要惩罚你这种卑鄙小人！”  
那只令我恶心的手砸在我的脸上，让我一阵头晕目眩，又是一拳，我闻到了新鲜的血腥味从鼻子里传来。周围传来了嘲讽的笑声，我身上也挨了不知谁踢的几脚。  
“说！你还敢不敢拿第一了！啊?”  
我还是沉默着，但是我心里在我鼻血流出的时候就变得不一样了。那种属于自己的血腥味，带着粘稠与温热，有几滴粘在我的唇上，让我像闻了猫薄荷的猫一样禁不住浑身战栗起来。  
血的味道，血的触感，触动了我心里一种隐秘的向往，让我在恐惧与兴奋中癫痫一样颤抖起来。就像水龙头拧开阀门，压力锅打开锅盖，那种膨胀的感觉迅速的在我身体里游走让我的手慢慢伸向了位洞里的圆规。  
这些恶心的手，还在揍我，折辱我，我想看他们流出鲜血，我想看手腕上脆弱的脉搏不堪一击的破裂，我想要血液沾满我的手指和指甲缝。而且我知道我的所有愿望并不是因为疼痛和屈辱，没有缘由的，就像猫喜欢猫薄荷一样，说不上什么理由，是骨子里带出来的。这不过是我的猫薄荷，是我的小癖好。  
那件事后来的结局就是我把他们每个人的手都挖了一块肉，那粘着血的肉块掉在地上，甚至让我忘记了疼痛，虽然我也被打的很惨，甚至住进了医院，但是心中似乎没有恐惧和不平，相反，充满了隐秘的快乐，为找到一个新的有趣的东西而暗自欢喜。  
自那之后，我真的像那人说的一样，没有再考过第一。并不是因为我是那种没有骨气的男人，而是我发现人类这种充满弱点的生物，向来看不惯太过光芒万丈的东西，一旦有谁崭露头角，就必定引来无数臭虫苍蝇。我不幸生在人类这个群体，对出人头地毫无兴趣，我也厌恶争斗，我想看血顺着我的心意悠然的流出，而不是在暴力和战斗中恶心的飞溅，我只想过一个人的平静生活，将身影隐没进人群投下的灰色阴影之中。所以自此，我事事都漫不经心，让自己不引人注目也不会被人瞧不起。从那以后，我成了一个平庸的人，暂时过上了我梦想中的平庸生活。

第三章 一封1982年的来信  
亲爱的吉良吉广先生：  
想来上一次见面还是在一年前，小影已经上高二了吧！学业日渐繁忙，我也不便再写信给他。但有一些事情一直被我强压在心底，常常让我心神不宁，可这些话当着您的面我实在难以启齿。  
小影上次来的时候俨然已是个翩翩少年，真难想象他可以长成如此俊美出色的相貌。身材修长，弯曲的金色卷发，挂在象牙色的面庞上，仿佛希腊的雕像一般。他的深蓝色眼眸中闪烁着日益深邃的光芒，让我都有些难以捉摸。我看着他常常在想，不久的将来，这位与众不同的少年会成为一个怎样的人?每每想到这些，我都有了些难以解释的担忧。我知道您与尊夫人对孩子管教向来宽松，小影也一直乖巧稳重，让人放心。虽然我没有子嗣，但是我妹妹的儿子有段时间托给我教养，我深知小影这个年龄，心中定然有很多焦躁和迷惑，我想应该有人和他谈谈心。正是他过于沉稳冷静的状态让我心忧，这孩子沉默寡言，喜爱独处，但眼神中却常常流露出难以形容的压抑困扰。这并不是我担心过度的臆想，我无意间看到过他一个人僵硬的站在花架下，手揉着掉落的花瓣，目光里满是与年龄不相称的抑郁。我不知道他到底藏了什么伤感的事在心里，但我觉得你们应该抽点时间和他谈一谈。  
此外，他读起书来如饥似渴的仿佛魔怔。上年暑假他在我的藏书室里扎了根，从亚洲到欧洲，从文学到科学无所不读，但又好像什么也没有读，我看他读书的样子，似乎眼睛已经穿过纸面，读着什么隐形的东西。  
我说他读书魔怔不是夸张，有时他的那种状态让我都有点害怕，就仿佛有魔鬼附在他的身上。我有一次路过书房，看到他纤细的身影隐没在堆叠的书堆之中，但当我看到他的眼睛时，不免吓了一跳！这双深蓝色的瞳仁里面好像装了烧红的炙铁！更令我震惊的是他在神经质的快速地磨着指甲，一个个磨过去，发出可怖的吱吱嘎嘎的声响，两只瘦弱的手臂也仿佛难以自抑一般颤抖个不停。我吓坏了，以为他犯了什么精神疾病，赶紧绕过书堆走过去一把抓住他的手臂将两只手分开，对着他惊慌的大喊：“小影！小影！”  
不瞒您说，他那时候真的好像魔鬼附体，两只细瘦的胳膊突然爆发出难以想象的蛮力，疯狂的挣开我，甚至将我推的坐到了地上。他一双眼睛死死的盯着我，就像完全变了一个人一般，眼神中只有冰冷的仇恨，我吓得整个人一动都不敢动。但过了不到半分钟，他突然好像大梦初醒一般，眼神又恢复了平静，立刻站起来把我扶了起来。他说他刚刚在想事情想得过于入神，磨指甲只是他想问题时的无意识动作。但我还是十分不安，事实上，我软弱的神经在接下来的半个月中都不安的跳动着，我总感到说不上来的恐惧。  
我这篇颠三倒四的信可能会让你发笑，不瞒您说我写的时候正陷在难以控制的不安之中，再加上在您走后不到一周内，邻居家那位从梯子上摔下来的夫人由于伤口感染不幸去世，这似乎是一件不相干的事，但我总觉得魔鬼已经来到了我的身边，正要惩罚所有有罪之人。也希望你不要因为我的话生我的气，我很看好小影，也由衷的希望他可以成为一个能独当一面的男子汉，希望你能原谅我的胡言。  
铃木  
第四章 恶魔  
怪异的感觉，首先出现在手上。这双手我已经反复观看抚摸过十几年，它的每一寸生长我都知道，每一块死皮的变化我都了如指掌。但最近这指甲的生长速度似乎有点不正常的快，每当我看着这飞速生长的指甲，心里都有什么好似也跟着这些脆弱的东西一起飞速生长。捉摸不透，但是我感到它带着难以形容的火热，狂躁不安的躁动，心神不宁的兴奋，让我难以自控的浑身战栗：因为兴奋、因为恐惧、因为什么我难以掌控但早已无形间颠覆了我的东西。我的少年时代起初就是在这种迷惑混沌的心情中度过的，我那时常常认为自己有病，因为我似乎与同龄人越发显得不太相同。首先表现在我在青春期之时，曾被强迫着和几个男学生一起看从高年级学生那里借来的黄色杂志，其他同学都是一副面红耳赤的模样，甚至有几个人勃起了。但我却觉得索然无味，那些女人刻意凸显着自己的性特征，但很多却长着普通无聊的手，让我提不起兴趣。同时我也不觉得自己对任何东西会产生性欲，我觉得自己可能就是那种所谓的“性冷淡”或者“无性恋”。这些说来其实也无关紧要，但我总觉得心里有一股冲动，却无处释放，我甚至不知道这种强烈的混乱来自何处，我只是感到坐立不安，常常陷入癫痫一般的颤抖。尔或半夜突然惊醒，却好像也不是因为什么噩梦，只是感到自己似乎有事未毕，但大脑一片空白，就这样睁着眼在不安和迷惑中一直熬到天亮。  
直到我遇到“她”，我的困扰才被解开。那天我周末无事，在家的小书柜旁百无聊赖的乱翻着。我父母都不是爱书之人，家里书为数甚少，已经被我看的七七八八。但那天（现在想来可能这就是命运使然）突然在柜子夹缝里发现了一个从没有见过的薄画册，我赶忙将它拿出来，发现是一本世界名画集。我对绘画兴趣向来不大，但不知道为什么那天我突然就翻阅了起来（仿佛有什么力量在背后操纵着我），然后我看到了那幅决定了我命运的画：举世闻名的《蒙娜丽莎》。后来我看人们对这幅画的评论，似乎最让人着迷的是这个女人神秘的微笑和扑朔迷离的身份。可对我来说，我最先注意到的是她的那双白玉般的手，它美丽的形态让我一瞬间头晕炫目，更重要的是它是一个女人的手，一个女人！说来下流，那时我勃起了。这是我少年时代第一次勃起，第一次感受到性刺激像一股强电流，从我的下体直冲上我的大脑，让我的双腿发麻，额上冒汗，就好像久旱逢甘霖，那颗饥渴的少年的心突然得到了莫大的满足,让我经不住一阵狂喜。我反复抚摸着那双手，用它摩擦着我的脸，感到世间的快乐也不过如此。后来我把那双手剪了下来，装在了校服上衣的口袋里，没有人时就拿出来反复抚摸亲吻着。晚上我将那只手放在我胸口，就此从未惊醒过。就这样我度过了无比快乐的一个月，那张手的纸已经被我摩擦的退了色，起了皮，甚至粘上了我无意识弄上去的精液。但随着时间的推移，我却感到那种说不清的焦躁又回来了，我只能更加着迷的和这张纸制的蒙娜丽莎的手做爱，但我心里明白这还远远不够。  
按理说，我这时应该多少有些受到廉耻心的折磨，但不知道为什么我丝毫没有。我的平静生活应该有一些我的小幸福，我从来不是贪心的人，所求也甚少，这点小小的爱好只会让我觉得顺理成章。  
我清楚的记得那天，铃美向我表白了。现在我早已经忘记了她的姓氏，只记得她应该叫铃美，也不确定是不是这两个字。其实我早已知道她对我心生爱慕，我是一个长相英俊的人，又温和有礼，不合群也似乎成为了与众不同、不随俗流的优点，因此从初中以来我一直有很多爱慕者，但都被我一一拒绝了。但那一天却有些不同寻常。她那天紧张的跑过来，将一个信封捧到我面前。我看着那双捧着信封小手，不算有肉但是圆润光滑，没有一根多余的毛发，白皙的近乎透明，指间似乎泛着微微的粉红色。我突然感到一阵口干舌燥，下腹传来了熟悉的热度。实话实说，我那时一瞬间有些茫然不知所措。但鬼使神差的我突然冷静了下来，将那封信接了过来，当着她的面打开读了读，毫无意外是一些爱慕之辞。“我们交往吧。”我其实没有看完就答应了。我也不知道我为什么会答应，我只是隐约觉得我可以在这个女人身上找到我渴求的东西。  
我们像普通情侣那样开始约会，她叽叽喳喳的说个不停，我心不在焉的半听不听，偶尔回应几句，注意力全在被我握在手心里的这只手上。我如痴如狂的体会着它的热度和细腻的质感，感到一阵满足，直到她尖叫出声我才意识到我握的太紧了，松开时那只手已经被我捏的红肿一片。但是除了牵手，其实我对女人没有什么兴趣。我不想接吻，也对她们身上的其他部位也毫不感冒。我的女朋友甚至有一次因为我不愿意亲她而哭了鼻子。  
但其实我的心里已经隐隐意识到，我的基因里有着异状，我的血液里流着魔鬼的血，有个恶魔自我出生以来就一直如影随形。那是一个平凡的周一，我和铃美照常一起骑车回家，她一边骑一边眉飞色舞的说着什么，可能因此没有掌好车把，突然就倒在了路边的花坛里。尖锐的瓷砖和荆棘植物让她鲜血直流，她痛的一边哭泣一边尖叫着。就在那一刻，我突然感受到了一阵伴随着性欲的兴奋，几乎令我窒息，让我无法克制的想畅快的大笑出声。有一种神清气爽的舒畅让我的每一个细胞都好似吸饱了空气一般精神饱满的活了过来。  
这种体验起初让我懦弱的心惊恐万分，犯了咬指甲的毛病，我一紧张，就情不自禁的把指甲放到齿缝里大嚼。把铃美送到医院后我六神无主的回到了家，如果说对女人的手的无端恋慕还能解释为不平凡的性癖，那对着流血尖叫的女人产生兴奋甚至想当场杀了她，看着她美丽鲜活的面庞逐渐变得干枯灰暗，明亮的眼神失去神采，像一个破麻袋一样躺在那里过几天散发出臭味——这种想法是无可狡辩的罪恶。有人会因为一个无缘无故的女人的痛苦和死亡而兴奋快乐吗？如果有，那这人恐怕流着肮脏恶臭的血，是这个社会的害群之马，是穷凶极恶的恶棍，是人人鄙夷恶心的变态。我这才意识到，那个对我亦步亦趋的恶魔不是别人，正是我自己。正义的英雄会英勇无畏的与邪恶斗争，甚至不吝牺牲自己的生命。可是当邪恶正是英雄自己，又该如何战胜？更何况我不是什么英雄，我只是个平庸之人，想过平静的生活。年轻的我在意识到这些时感到痛苦万分，我只想过我自己的平静生活，但为什么会有人生来就是一个罪恶的人？我想过自我了断，但却发现自己对生活充满了罪恶的眷恋，我对女人的死亡和她们的手的性欲让我在巨大的喜悦里沉迷，我走在街上看着一个个路过的女人，常常幻想我怎么杀了她们，砍下她们的手，这些幻想给了我巨大的乐趣，而罪恶感却反而增加了这种幻想的刺激，让我更加兴奋。可有时候我走在大街上，突然间泪水就止不住的湿透了我的面颊，强烈的孤寂和无所适从让我几欲发疯，但很快对女人的强烈欲望又让我觉得生活重又充满了乐趣。我一面诅咒着该死的恶和命运，一面又像重度的毒瘾者一样从中获取生活的乐趣，因为周围的一切与之相比早已黯然失色。  
暑假的时候，我到了在美国的铃木叔叔家做客，他是我父亲的一位旧交，是一位虔诚的基督教徒和博学的学者。他时不时会写信给我，这个敏感的人似乎隐约察觉到了我心中的异状。但我早已是一个病入膏肓的病人，那个有着变异基因的细胞已经像癌细胞一样迅速分化，让我软弱的免疫系统节节败退，最后遍布了我身体的每一个角落。  
我在他的家里如饥似渴的读了很多书，我对我的未来充满了迷惘与无措，我渴望能从这些书里找到答案。我发现不论是日本的武士、欧洲的骑士还是中国的忠臣，之所以可以被人奉为英雄，都是因为他们能为他们的道义矢志不渝。战场上的杀戮是邪恶的，但一旦这暴力有了忠君为国、忠于志节的旗帜，就被尊为正义之师，全然不顾是否有无辜之人受到牵连。所以我想我也有我的旗帜，我那预示着欲望的指路标，将成为我坚守的无价之宝，它出自我全然无杂念的赤诚忠心，这是我的恶魔哲学。我甚至常常愚蠢的想象着，这世上多是一些不好不坏的混沌人，偶然才出几个我这样的大恶人，那么为了这世界善恶调和，一定会出现一位有着天生的善的人。或许某天我们要短兵相接，不是我的刀插入他的胸膛，就是我的尸体被扔进臭水沟被众人唾骂。但我对这些毫无兴趣，如果可以，最好不要让我遇见那个人，我讨厌战斗，我只想过平静的生活。  
有了坚定信仰的我变得从未有过的心情畅快，那些善人愚民，拜你们的基督吧！终日谨小慎微，就为获得那点虚无缥缈的宽恕和洁净。我有我的邪神，不用下拜，信者心中早已经见到他的尊容。  
就好像要赶紧干点什么来验证我刚刚确定的信仰一般，我这次打算遵从内心，干一件大事。但这一切必须谨慎周密、无人发现。经过了数日的观察，我看上了铃木家隔壁的女人。那是个金发碧眼的性感少妇，有一双充满肉感的风情万种的手，我早已在脑子里多次模拟了她的死状，每次都兴奋的忍不住摩擦指甲。我深知真的毫无痕迹地杀了她并不现实，所以我打算只让她受点伤，但最好鲜血淋淋。所以那一天，我看准铃木外出办事，偷跑了出去。那个女人每天都会在中午两点爬上房顶看房顶上的植物长势，我已经迫不及待想看到她从梯子上尖叫着坠落的惨状了。为了增加更多鲜血，我在地上撒了一些铁钉并埋了一些刀片，我第一次感谢上苍给了我如此冷静精密的大脑。那女人像我想的那样尖叫着坠落，我躲在篱笆后，津津有味的欣赏了一会她鲜血淋淋的无助样子，当时真想割下她的手带走把玩。  
当我终于欣赏够，心满意足的回去时，突然看到铃木家那个正对着那个女人的阳台上有一个人影。我的血瞬间冷的凝固了。被发现了吗？我害怕的忍不住把手放入嘴中神经质的啃咬。后来我看清了，那个人是我的父亲。我紧张的望着他，但他只是淡淡扫了我一眼，就将老迈的身躯转了过去，仿佛没有看到我一般。  
后来我听说那女人死了。这是我父亲收到铃木信时在饭桌上平淡的提起的。即使如此我还是惊出了一身冷汗，但心中却无法控制的一阵喜悦。我货真价实的赢了一局。  
就此，吉良吉影有了自己的爱好和信仰，过着充实和平静的生活直到工作。

第五章 一封简短的回信  
亲爱的铃木：  
你寄过来的信我已仔细阅读，你对犬子的强烈关心和看重让我不胜感激。但我觉得您或许太夸大其词、忧虑过度。小影没有您说的那样无与伦比的才能，在我看来，他就是一个再普通不过的孩子，正值青春期，有一些烦恼不足为怪。但我想这应该很快都会过去，事实上这几年自他成年以来，越发的稳重温和了，平常生活作息规律、学业上兢兢业业，没有染上当下年轻人的恶习，和我们说话也能谈笑几句，虽然还是很少和人来往，但并没有您所担心的抑郁。  
这几年身体日益衰老，尤其自妻子过世以来，病情加重。幸亏有小影陪在身旁，但恐怕不能常去拜访你了，也没太有精力给你回信，常常一个上午明明什么也没做，却感到倦怠疲乏。希望你能原谅我无法及时和你联系。  
望多保重！ 

吉良吉广

第六章 理想人生  
随着我年龄的增长，我对自己身体和心理越发了解。多亏了我自小养成的记录指甲长度的习惯，我才发现我的指甲每隔四五年就会有一次疯长，那时候我就会无法自制的想杀女人。虽然平常我每一天都有这种渴望，但仍在可以自控地范围之内。大学的前三年，我像往常一样维持着自己彬彬有礼的样子，同时强压内心的渴求，靠意淫度日。只是偶尔才会搞一些小打小敲，状似无意的弄伤一些女人，但这远远无法满足我饥渴的心灵。可杜王町是一座小城，人数不多，人们彼此相识，若是死了女人恐怕会传的满城风雨，那些警察迟早要查到我的头上，我理想的平静生活必然会被打破  
但是就在我大四那年，我再也无法承受欲望的重压，我甚至为自己多年的伪装感到耻辱，一个恶人不做恶事，还要装出一副温良恭俭让的形象着实很屈辱。但这一切都是为了我理想的生活。我说过我不是一个野心勃勃踌躇满志的人，倘若不是生来带了恶魔的血脉，我恐怕会成为大街上一抓一大把的那种最最平常的人。后来的很多知情人说起我，都会把我这种颓唐消极的生活态度和我的变态爱好相连。有人认为这是我为了掩盖罪行的伪装、有人说这种格格不入的人生观是我扭曲心灵的先兆，在我看来，这些想法都愚蠢至极。就像有人喜欢追名逐利、一辈子汲汲以求、鞠躬尽瘁，或是你争我抢、明争暗斗，归根结底，不都是为了能够从那些或是物质或是名声或是虚无缥缈的成就感、存在感中获取那一点卑微的快乐？而我大可不用绕这种圈子，我从杀戮和手的性癖中得到同样的快感，我所求的，不过是像普通的男人一样，当着朝九晚五的上班族，过着按部就班的生活，没有什么突出成绩，也没有什么斑斑劣迹，毫不起眼。最好可以活得久一点，让这种乐趣能绵延的更久。  
于是，在1983年8月13日，我真真切切的杀了第一个女人。那个女人好像叫杉本铃美，有着和那个唤起了我杀戮欲望的初恋女友相似的名字。我不知道这是不是什么恶趣味还是在缅怀过去，但事实上我没有想太多。我在地铁上遇见这个年轻的女人，看到她娇美年轻的脸和那双嫩嫩的白色小手的那一刻，我突然意识到：时候到了。那时候，正是我指甲的疯涨期，我感觉性欲像捆绑着我的高压电线，让我控制不住自己面部的肌肉，像一个精神病人难以克制的咯咯笑个不停。后来我杀了她，为了掩人耳目，我把看到我真容的家人连同那只惹人厌烦的乱叫的疯狗一起杀了。我才知道，原来我对鲜血和杀戮的迷恋已经超出了我的想象，看到他们恐惧的倒在血泊里，我品尝到了难以自控地快感。  
我把那女人的手带回家，小心的处理清洗一番，再喷上昂贵的香水。我把它带在身旁，上课时让她躺在我的书包内层，吃饭时我都等到人少时用那纤纤玉指触摸我的食物，被她触摸过的食物散发出无与伦比的清香，那些粘在上面的食物残渣也被我认真的舔掉，再没有比这更美味的佳肴了，我的心里无比满足。一想到那个女人死去的事无人知晓，她的手此时正乖巧的呆在我身旁，我心中觉得那从幼年时期就梦想的理想生活正在一天天实现。  
那个女人死的案子让小城一段时间人心惶惶，但全家灭门的惨状实在太像仇家寻仇。我们家一向温和有礼、与世无争，没有人能想到我身上。更何况那时我大学快要毕业，已经在龟友百货谋得了一个职位，看着一切都顺风顺水，大家都觉得我是那种踏实勤奋的年轻人。  
但我万万没想到这件事早已被我父亲知道。我不知道他是怎么知道我杀害了杉本一家，但我早隐约觉得我们之间有点说不出的心照不宣，我在心里确信他看到了我当年在铃木家把那个女人推下梯子的事，但他竟然选择了沉默和默许。这曾让我不安了好久，就好像等待着那早晚要落下的审判之刀心惊肉跳，但是那审判迟迟没有落下，我们还是平和的过着日子，好像什么也没有发生。我突然有些明白我这恶魔的基因从何处而来，这个家庭之长、这位看起来温和慈爱的老人其实也是一个披着人皮的魔鬼，会不顾别人的生死包庇做出罪恶行径的儿子。  
那天晚上我正在屋里痴迷的亲吻着我的手，他突然推门进来，这时候他本应该已经睡下了，却突然出现在我门口，手里拿着我房间的备用钥匙。那时那女人的手指还被我含在嘴里，什么都暴露了。  
他像当年看到我推倒那人的梯子时那样，与我沉默的对视了一会。他的眼神中没有责备，只有浓浓的悲伤。他走过来坐在我的床沿上悲哀的说：“你小时候就是一个省心的孩子，别的孩子有的要零用钱，有的要吃的，有的要玩具，可你什么都不要。我这个不合格的父亲这么多年来都没有弄懂我可怜的孩子到底想要什么。现在我明白了，我知道杉本一家是你干的，到了现在我已经没有什么想法，我只想你快快乐乐的，但能使你开心的事太不寻常，这会让你引火上身的！我不想看到哪一天你被警察抓到，被关入又脏又臭的监狱，然后在那些卑微的手里丧了命。”那一瞬间我心里百味杂陈，我知道他一直对我非常宠爱，但没想到可以做到这般。我多年早就被密封起来的良心在那一刻好像受到了这真挚父爱的打动，松动了缺口，一阵浓郁的悲哀萦绕了我多年寒冷如冰的心。这是悲哀的命运，我将我的父亲牵扯了进来，强迫着他和我一起像奴隶一样没日没夜的自我折磨和惩戒中赎着我们沉重的罪恶。就像英雄有英雄的康庄大道，恶人也有他的命格书，无法反抗、任你像一个溺水的人拼命呼救，也只能无奈着推着西西弗斯的巨石，如一个被上了颈环的狗，被那该死的命运之神牵着走。  
他给我说他前段时间去埃及时在那里遇见了一个人，那个人有着无法比拟的强大力量。他赐给了他非人的能力，并把一副弓箭交给他，让他创造出更多这样的人。被箭射中的人要么成为拥有异能的替身使者，要么走向死亡。他这几个月来一直坐立不安，不知道该如何是好。到如今他终于下了决心，要给予我力量让我至少可以自保。“如果我死了会怎样？”我问他。他凝视着我说：“不会的。我有一种预感，我也是被这箭赐予力量的人，我感到，那种心里有着强烈欲望的鉴定意志的人都会被选中。你愿意试试吗？”  
我立刻就下定了决心，我要拥有力量来维护我平静的生活。那尖锐的箭穿透我的手臂时，伴随着剧烈的疼痛，我感到我感受到了一股陌生的力量进入我的身体。我从此成为了一个替身使者，我的替身：Killer Queen，从此成为了我最忠实的伙伴，帮我隐藏了所有犯罪的证据。我在替身和父亲的庇护下平稳的生活，直到父亲去世。他的肉体下葬了，但他的灵魂并没有消散，他的替身能力让他生活在照片之中，和我继续平静的生活着。  
我的名字叫吉良吉影，现在33岁，住在杜王町东北部的别墅一带，未婚。我在龟友连锁店服务。每天都要加班到八点才能回家。我不抽烟，酒仅浅尝辄止。晚上11点睡，每天睡足8小时。睡前，我一定喝一杯温牛奶，然后做20分钟的柔软操，上了床，马上熟睡。一觉睡到天亮，绝不把疲劳和压力留到第二天。医生都说我很正常。  
这是我吉良吉影平静的生活。  
第七章 日记残卷  
1999年 6月15日  
糟透了一切都糟透了！竟然有和我相同能力的人出现了！但我不会让他们打扰到我生活的一分一毫！  
1999年7月5日  
暴露了。我作为吉良吉影的身份已经暴露，我只好用了下下策，杀了那个叫川尻浩作的男人，以他的生活继续生活。但这也带来了无尽的麻烦，这家伙有一个妻子还有有一个小鬼头，我必须尽我所能去模仿这个男人，真是可耻！  
1999年7月13日  
有时候我也会冒出一些嫉妒这个家伙的愚蠢想法。如果没有这该死的杀人欲望，恐怕我会过着比这家伙还有幸福的生活，有一个年轻貌美的娇妻还有一个小男孩。我一时竟不想对他们做什么，一方面我要掩人耳目不让承太郎还有仗助他们发现我，另一方面我有点不忍心打破这个女人的环境和和睦的氛围，虽然早人这孩子………..似乎对我有所怀疑。

1999…….  
结束了，一切都要结束了。虽然我的精神上还不肯认输，但我俨然已经感受到了命运的感召！！！就像那年它召唤我杀人时一般，现在审判终于要落下，更何况我还亲手杀了我父亲的灵魂！我难以掩饰的恐惧。是那个英雄终于带着正义的旗帜来了吗？就像所有俗套故事的结尾，恶人终将被干掉，然后遗臭万年。我不想！我不愿意接受！眼看着这戏剧的幕布正缓缓落下，我隐约看到有千万亡灵在地下召唤我……..  
1999年7月16日  
一名自称是吉良吉影的三十多岁男人不幸在救护车的交通事故中被轧死。此人孤身一人，没有家人、没有朋友，葬在了小城的公墓里。

这些都是铃木先生在与吉良一家失去联系多年亲自拜访时发现的。他来时这件小公寓已经被堆满灰尘，多处家具已经发霉残破。他将逝者的遗物全部带去了美国，从此听说这位博学的老人更加信仰基督，基本上每天都要虔诚的祈祷直到去世。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是作者试图学习写人的一篇练习作品。在我看完第四部后心情久久不能平静，虽然第四部算是一个大团圆的结局，但我的心里感觉百味杂陈。希望大家看的开心吧！


End file.
